There have been many devices for mixing flowable material such as liquids, including stirrers, paddle wheels and other rotatable motor-driven apparatus in which two or more materials to be mixed are placed in a container within which the materials are directly agitated. I have determined what the power requirements are for normal commercial quantities of materials to be fully mixed, such as in the paint, chemicals and other fluid processing industries.